3AM Fire Alarm
by CheneiChl
Summary: Traduction. Quelqu'un a déclenché l'alarme incendie dans la résidence de Natsu. Il est trois heures du matin, en pleine semaine, et en plein hiver, mais le pire est le séduisant voisin presque nu qui se tient juste à côté de lui. Et avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, le bâtiment ne sera pas le seul à s'enflammer !


Bonjour bonjour, voici une nouvelle traduction, celle de "3AM Fire Alarm" écrit par l'incroyable Wild Rhov. Toutes ses fictions sont géniales, et j'espère que son style se reflètera un minimum dans ma traduction.

Ici encore, rien ne m'appartient, que ce soient les personnages, à Hiro Mashima, ou le scénario, à Wild Rhov.

 **Attention :** Sexe entre hommes, (quelques) vulgarités, et Gray qui se lâche.

Dans cette histoire, Natsu vient d'Arlington (Texas), la ville natale de Todd Haberkorn, celui qui lui prête sa voix dans la version anglaise de l'anime.

Toute cette histoire ce passe dans une " _fraternity dormitory_ ", qui sont des résidences ou dortoirs rattachés à des " _fraternity_ ", sorte d'associations étudiantes universitaires exclusivement masculines (" _sorority_ " pour les filles), présentes notamment en Amérique du nord. J'ai été incapable de trouver l'expression exacte en français, car 'fraternité', même s'il peut être utilisé ici, ne s'emploie plus vraiment. J'ai choisi le terme de "cité universitaire".

La plupart de ces " _fraternity_ " sont nommées par des lettres grecques.

Phi Tau Gamma = FTG = Fairy Tail Guild  
Sigma Tau = ST = SaberTooth.

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit dans la cité universitaire de Phi Tau Gamma lorsque Natsu entendit une alarme agaçante résonner dans sa chambre. Son grand frère et colocataire, Zeref, se leva machinalement au bruit.

"Natsu, appela-t-il dans l'obscurité, baillant et se frottant les yeux. C'est l'alarme incendie. Nous devons y aller."

Natsu se retourna dans son lit. "C'est sûrement une farce. Pourquoi devrais-je me lever ?

\- Tu n'en sais rien, l'avertit son grand frère. Que se passerait-il si c'était sérieux cette fois ?

\- Ça ne l'est jamais," grommela Natsu.

Malgré tout, pour Zeref – il considérait qu'avoir son propre frère comme colocataire était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction – il s'extirpa de ses draps. Il y avait du givre sur les fenêtres. C'était l'hiver, et Natsu détestait le froid. Il entendait cependant déjà des étudiants ensommeillés traîner leurs pieds dans le couloir et se plaindre de l'évacuation nocturne entraînée par le déclenchement de l'alarme incendie. Celui qui l'avait tirée allait se faire botter le derrière !

Natsu s'enroula dans son écharpe, et Zeref et lui se glissèrent dans leurs chaussons avant d'enfiler leurs manteaux par-dessus leurs pyjamas. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le flot d'étudiants quittant les dortoirs.

Ils furent séparés quelque part en cours de route. Ça n'avait pas d'importance; Zeref pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Il était bon à ça, un grand frère sérieux qui préférait la solitude, à l'opposé de la personnalité fêtarde de Natsu. Ce dernier ronchonnait tandis que la foule atteignait l'extérieur. Le froid hivernal mordit sa peau. Les groupes d'étudiants se rassemblaient sur les sentiers gelés, la neige déblayée sur le côté en des tas boueux.

C'était la pire situation possible ! Trois heures du matin en pleine semaine au beau milieu de l'hiver !

"Le responsable va avoir une petite discussion avec mon poing, murmura Natsu.

\- Je t'aiderai à lui foutre une raclée."

Natsu sursauta et se retourna. Il reconnut la personne, quelqu'un de son étage, pas très loin de sa propre chambre. Ray ? Dre ? Trey ? Quelque chose. Natsu déglutit avec peine. Il commençait à peine à réaliser qu'il avait des préférences au-delà des filles avec lesquels il était sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'avait remarqué avec quelques garçons dans la résidence, pas tous, mais certains... Il supposait qu'ils étaient _son genre_ , bien que Natsu ne sache pas encore vraiment ce qu'il se passait. C'était nouveau, cette palpitation dans son estomac lorsqu'il croisait des hommes exceptionnellement beaux.

Gray – oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant, il s'appelait Gray Fullbuster – était sans aucun doute exceptionnel. Et pire encore, il ne portait rien de plus qu'un boxer et une paire de chaussettes. Pas de chemise, pas de robe de chambre, rien du tout, juste ses sous-vêtements.

"T'as pas froid ?" s'écria Natsu.

Gray haussa les épaules en observant le bâtiment. "Non, je suis habitué. J'ai grandi à Toronto. Ce n'est rien." Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit ce type aux cheveux roses plus couvert que n'importe qui, portant même une écharpe. "Natsu, pas vrai ? Tu es le gars avec le grand frère surdoué."

Natsu se renfrogna. C'était vrai, Zeref était naturellement doué en tout, l'avait toujours été, et avait eu son bac très tôt; tandis que Natsu avait des difficultés à étudier, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il était entré à l'université était pour obtenir une bourse d'étude de sport. Ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge, pourtant Natsu bataillait pour réussir dans ses classes pendant que Zeref travaillait à son doctorat en bioingénierie.

"Tu viens d'où, toi ? demanda Gray.

\- D'Arlington, au Texas.

\- Putain, ce temps doit être affreux pour quelqu'un comme toi, hein ?

\- Ouais," grommela-t-il, détestant dévoiler ses faiblesses. Il se retrouva à fixer Gray une fois de plus. Tous les autres s'étaient agglutinés pour un peu de chaleur, frottant leurs bras et se plaignant du froid. Gray se tenait là, seulement en boxer et examinant les alentours calmement. Natsu était frustré, c'était comme s'il exhibait intentionnellement son corps, les abdos sculptés, les cicatrices, et le tatouage sur son pectoral.

Bon sang, ce type était foutrement sexy !

Natsu sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et même s'il accueillit avec bonheur la sensation de chaleur, il craignit de trahir ses nouveaux désirs. Personne ne savait pour l'instant. Il ne l'avait même pas révélé à Zeref, alors qu'ils partageaient tout.

Natsu appréciait la vue, mais il souhaitait pourtant que ce gars se couvre un peu. Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Vraiment, tu vas prendre froid.

\- Nan, répliqua Gray, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Mais sérieusement ! Tu vas attraper une pneumonie, et crever, à te balader comme ça."

Gray commença à se moquer, amusé.

"Tu ne peux pas rester dehors en plein hiver à moitié nu," s'obstina Natsu. Sérieux, cet homme était bien trop beau pour mourir de froid. Natsu retira son écharpe d'un mouvement brusque et en couvrit le cou dénudé.

Gray sursauta au geste inattendu. "H-Hé !

\- Prends-la, insista Natsu. Garde au moins ta gorge au chaud si tu ne veux pas attraper une laryngite."

Les joues de Gray rosirent, et ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Merci," dit-il distraitement. Il détourna les yeux et resserra l'écharpe autour de sa gorge. "C'est... chaud."

Natsu sourit jovialement. "Super !" Voir Gray porter son écharpe fit s'enflammer la boule coincée dans sa gorge, et comme chaque fois, il dissimula ses émotions en fustigeant son interlocuteur. " Et bon sang, prends un manteau la prochaine fois, idiot !

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude, murmura Gray. Le froid ne me dérange pas."

Natsu aboya d'un rire bref. "Très bien... Elsa !

\- Ferme-la ! répliqua sèchement Gray.

\- Je t'appellerai Elsa la Princesse des Glaces, d'accord ?

\- Va te faire foutre !"

Natsu rit, et la nuit d'hiver ne parut plus si déplaisante. Même si Gray et lui n'étaient pas assez proches pour se toucher, le jeune homme sentait la chaleur près de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé à Gray avant ?

Peut-être parce qu'il savait que toutes ces émotions allaient bouillonner en lui.

Il se déplaça, juste un léger glissement sur la chaussée gelée, mais qui le rapprocha un petit peu de Gray, et encore un peu. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre et il avança doucement vers le corps insensible au froid, se sentant tel un ninja s'approchant furtivement de sa cible. Gray ne semblait pas le remarquer, ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le bâtiment. Natsu était presque assez proche pour que leurs coudes s'effleurent lorsque Gray sursauta. Natsu eut peur un instant qu'il ne soit perturbé par le manque d'espace vital, sauf que Gray pointa le bâtiment du doigt.

"Hey, vous voyez ça ? cria-t-il. Là-haut !"

Natsu leva les yeux, suivant le doigt tendu. "C'est de la fumée. Oh mon Dieu, il y a vraiment un incendie !"

Dès qu'ils l'eurent fait remarquer, les autres étudiants dirigèrent leurs regards vers la résidence de Phi Tau Gamma et aperçurent la fumée dans la nuit brumeuse, nuages noirs reflétant la lumière orangée des réverbères. Ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés commencèrent à désigner la fumée et à hurler. _Du feu ! Il y a vraiment le feu !_

Natsu grimaça. Il avait cru que c'était une mauvaise blague et se serait rendormi. Heureusement que Zeref l'avait entraîné dehors. C'était comme si son grand frère s'occupait de lui tout le temps. C'est là qu'il réalisa que son frère n'était pas dans les environs. Il balaya la foule du regard.

"Où est Zeref ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mon frère. C'est lui qui m'a trainé dehors." Il scruta à nouveau les alentours. "Oh ! Il est là." C'était difficile de le repérer, debout à l'écart des autres, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire, avec des cheveux noirs, comme une ombre que personne ne remarque. Totalement à l'opposé des boxers aux motifs de flammes de Natsu, de sa robe de chambre jaune vif et de ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux-là étaient frères.

Natsu observa le bâtiment. La fumée était plus visible désormais et ils aperçurent une lueur orange entre deux chambres. Il y avait vraiment un incendie, et il semblait se propager. Les étudiants gémirent. Leurs devoirs ! Leurs ordinateurs ! Leurs notes ! Quelqu'un paniqua car il n'avait pas fait de copie d'une dissertation à rendre le lendemain. L'uniforme de l'équipe de Natsu était là-haut aussi, ses livres onéreux, ses notes, et tous ses habits. Sa chambre était en-dessous de l'incendie. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas touchée. Les gens étaient maintenant en train de se renseigner, essayant de comprendre d'où venait le feu, qui avait tiré l'alarme, comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Le souci des devoirs et des rédactions perdus se mua en rage de trouver quelqu'un à blâmer.

Au milieu de toutes ces plaintes, cris de panique, et hurlements pour trouver le coupable, Natsu remarqua quelque chose près du dernier étage de l'édifice.

"Hé, beugla-t-il. Regardez ça. À la fenêtre là-bas. Il y a un gosse."

Gray dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre où on pouvait distinguer un visage criant des mots incompréhensibles, non loin de l'incendie.

"Oh merde, chuchota Gray. Il reste quelqu'un là-haut."

Toute la foule leva les yeux.

"Qui est-ce ?" demandèrent certains. Ils pensaient que tout le monde avait été comptabilisé. Le président des élèves de Phi Tau Gamma, Freed Justine, refit l'appel une nouvelle fois. Oui, tous les résidents du dortoir étaient ici.

Gray plissa les yeux. "Il est trop jeune pour être à l'université. On dirait que ce n'est qu'un enfant."

Un étudiant brun arriva en courant. "Roméo ! Oh Dieu ! Roméo !"

Gray le retint alors qu'il allait se précipiter à l'intérieur. "C'est ton ami ?

\- Mon neveu, ahana le jeune homme, épouvanté. Bon sang, Roméo !" hurla-t-il vers la fenêtre.

Freed s'approcha. "Tu avais un invité ? Ça n'a pas été rapporté. Tu es sensé inscrire les invités. Ce sont les règles, et les règles sont absolues.

\- Il ne faisait que passer. Mon frère Macao était en ville et il voulait revoir des vieux compagnons de beuverie, alors je lui ai dit que je surveillerais le petit. Nous jouions à des jeux vidéo, il ne devait pas rester très longtemps alors je ne l'ai pas signalé, mais on s'est endormi. Macao n'a jamais appelé. Il est probablement bourré, évanoui quelque part. Je... Je ne pensais pas... Quand les alarmes se sont éteintes, je croyais qu'il était juste derrière moi. Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Merde ! jura-t-il, angoissé. Il n'a que cinq ans."

Le jeune homme essaya d'avancer vers l'entrée, mais Freed le bloqua.

"Les pompiers sont en chemin," déclara-t-il calmement, mais l'étudiant inquiet ne cessait de trembler et d'hyperventiler.

Les yeux de Natsu s'étrécirent. L'incendie s'étendait, mais ne se déchaînait pas encore. Le garçon était quelques chambres plus loin. Il fit un rapide calcul prenant en compte la fumée, la propagation, la position du petit... Oui, il pouvait le faire.

"J'y vais," murmura-t-il, avançant d'un pas.

La main de Gray retint son épaule. " Hé ! Freed vient de dire que les pompiers allaient arriver bientôt.

\- Pas assez tôt, cria Natsu. Ce feu se propage trop rapidement. La moitié du dernier étage sera envahie quand ils arriveront. Peut-être que ce gamin sera sauf, mais la fumée est la partie la plus dangereuse. Il peut mourir avant que les secours n'arrivent." Il avança encore.

"Arrête!" hurla Gray.

Natsu se retourna vers lui, en colère. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ça marche chez les Canadiens, mais au Texas, on ne laisse pas les gens griller. Je vais chercher ce gosse." Il fonça vers la porte, et personne ne l'arrêta. Freed était trop occupé avec l'étudiant paniqué, et la plupart des autres voulaient le suivre, mais étaient trop apeurés.

Gray serra les poings. "Alors n'y va pas seul !"

Il se lança à sa poursuite. S'il devait faire quelque chose de stupide, autant le faire à deux au cas où un incident survienne. Il courut jusqu'aux escaliers et commença à grimper, dépassant paliers après paliers, percevant les pas de Natsu juste au-dessus de lui. Le bâtiment ne semblait pas encore trop touché, mais il sentit quelque chose d'âcre en approchant du haut.

La fumée ! Elle commençait à gagner la cage d'escalier.

"Natsu ?" appela-t-il.

Alors qu'il atteignait le dernier palier, le nuage s'épaissit. Gray se servit de l'écharpe pour couvrir sa bouche et son nez. L'odeur était insupportable, et ses poumons en brûlaient. Natsu avait raison, le feu n'était pas très étendu pour l'instant, mais le pauvre enfant suffoquerait dans cette fumée. Il abandonna la cage d'escalier et ressentit la chaleur à cet étage. Plus loin dans le couloir, il pouvait discerner les premières flammes.

"Natsu !" hurla-t-il. La fumée envahit ses poumons et Gray toussa. "Natsu !" Ses yeux lui brûlaient, les larmes se rassemblant sous ses paupières jusqu'à l'aveugler.

Une main saisit son poignet. "Baisse toi."

Natsu le tira sèchement vers le bas pour le dégager du gros de la fumée. Près du sol, Gray pu y voir plus clair et respirer plus facilement. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait maintenant distinguer un lourd nuage brunâtre.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre si tu ne sais même pas comment supporter un feu, grommela Natsu.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas y aller seul," rétorqua Gray.

Natsu sourit de son attention. "Content que tu sois là. Tu te rappelles de quelle porte c'était ?"

Gray essuya ses larmes brûlantes et regarda autour de lui. "La troisième en partant de l'angle nord."

Natsu acquiesça et compta les portes. Ils rampèrent au sol, dépassant les chambres, toussant alors que la fumée s'épaississait. Enfin ils arrivèrent au niveau de la troisième porte. Natsu y tambourina.

"Hé, petit ! tonna-t-il. Tu es là ? Ouvre !" Pas de réponse. "Petit !" Il grimaça d'agacement. "J'entends des plaintes à l'intérieur. Merde, il doit être mort de trouille. Tiens bon."

Natsu pris une profonde inspiration et se redressa, le haut de son corps dissimulé dans la fumée. Il leva sa jambe, visa et pulvérisa la porte d'un coup de pied vigoureux.

Gray haussa un sourcil. Eh bien ! Sacrée façon d'ouvrir une porte. Destructrice, mais à ce stade ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Natsu se baissa rapidement, et fit signe à Gray d'entrer dans la chambre. Il referma ensuite précipitamment la porte défoncée derrière eux, repoussant ainsi la fumée. L'air dans la chambre était plus frais, assez pour qu'ils puissent se tenir droits. Près de la fenêtre, serrant avec force une écharpe orange, se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui regardait, tremblant, la foule rassemblée dans la neige.

Natsu s'accroupit devant le petit. "Salut camarade, commença-t-il en souriant. Tu es Roméo, c'est ça ? C'est ton oncle qui m'envoie".

Gray ricana. L'envoyer ? S'il avait pu, son oncle s'y serait précipité lui-même, Natsu avait juste été plus rapide.

Ce dernier inspecta le garçon de la tête aux pieds, cherchant des brûlures ou des bleus. "Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ou-oui, marmotta le petit, avant de regarder la porte. Il y a du feu. Je l'ai vu. Je... Je n'aime pas le feu, ajouta-t-il en se recroquevillant, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Tiens bon, camarade, l'encouragea doucement Natsu. Il faut qu'on sorte de là." Il se redressa et tira sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Non ! glapit-il en se laissant tomber au sol. Le feu !"

Natsu s'agenouilla à nouveau. "Je sais qu'il y a du feu, mais nous allons nous en _éloigner_.

\- N-non." Roméo tremblotait. Il se roula en boule. "Je ne peux pas m'approcher. Brûlant." Il agrippa son avant-bras et gémit de terreur. "Ça brûle. Les flammes. Ça fait mal."

Natsu remarqua les cicatrices sur son bras. Des brûlures ! Pas étonnant que l'enfant soit épouvanté. Il s'était déjà brûlé dans le passé. Les pensées de Natsu dévièrent un instant vers ses propres mésaventures avec le feu, mais il avait quelqu'un à sauver.

"Ecoute, nous allons te faire sortir d'ici. Pas de brûlure. Je te protègerai des flammes, promit Natsu avec une détermination farouche. "Tu ne te brûleras plus. Pas avec moi !"

Gray les admirait depuis l'autre côté de la chambre. Il remarqua les cicatrices sur le bras de Roméo, ce qui pouvait expliquer ses craintes, mais Natsu semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Il était intrigué par ce qu'avait pu vivre ce jeune homme pour que son visage soit si grave.

"Je... Je ne peux pas, sanglota Roméo. Je ne peux pas aller dehors. Il n'y a que des flammes. S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas. Ne m'oblige pas à les voir encore."

Natsu grimaça, et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles du garçon. "Alors nous allons t'évacuer par la fenêtre."

Gray hoqueta à la mention de ce plan insensé. "Natsu !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses l'ignora. " Est-ce que tu as le vertige ?"

\- Non," assura Roméo.

Gray était furieux. "Tu ne vas pas le _jeter_ par la fenêtre, pas vrai ?

\- Si, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Certainement pas ! s'écria Gray. Eh gamin, tu ne pourrais pas juste fermer les yeux ? Le feu n'est pas encore arrivé jusqu'ici. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre les escaliers.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il, serrant encore plus fort ses bras et ses jambes. Pas de feu. Pas de brûlures. Ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal."

Gray ne pouvait pas forcer un enfant dans cet état. C'était dramatique, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Gray, déclara fermement Natsu, le fixant droit dans les yeux. On peut y arriver."

Gray aperçu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'un autre étudiant, quelque chose de profond et sombre, empli de douleur. Impossible qu'il se dispute avec quelqu'un ayant ce regard.

Natsu se redressa et regarda autour de lui, recalculant. Il hocha la tête, certain qu'ils en étaient capables. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

"Hé les gars ! brailla-t-il vers la foule compacte au-dessous. Ouais, vous. Ce gamin doit sortir de là. Vous allez l'attraper.

\- Quoi ?" crièrent une douzaine de voix à l'unisson.

L'oncle de Roméo s'avança." Je l'attraperai, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Ok." Natsu se recula à l'intérieur. "Gray, trouve une couverture, une grande."

Gray opina, courut vers le lit et retira la couette. Il la jeta à Natsu, qui la passa par l'ouverture.

"Attrapez ça ! cria-t-il avant de laisser tomber le carré de tissu. Et aussi..." Il se recula à nouveau et observa le lit. "Mince, je suis pas sûr que ça passe par la fenêtre. Gray, aide-moi à sortir le matelas.

\- C'est complètement fou, soupira-t-il avant de retirer tous les draps et de le basculer pour l'extraire du cadre de lit.

\- Les pompiers le font tout le temps, insista Natsu. Ils le récupéreront dans la couverture, et si ça ne suffit pas, il y aura le matelas en dessous. Ça amortira sa chute.

\- C'est suicidaire," soutint Gray.

Natsu le regarda avec dédain. "C'est toujours mieux que d'être brûlé vif." Il y avait la même obscurité dans ses yeux.

Même si Gray trouvait tout ça absurde, il traîna pourtant le matelas à travers la chambre et le hissa vers le passage.

"Tourne le davantage," indiqua Natsu, et il poussa le carreau autant que possible. Ils bataillèrent pour plier le matelas et le faire passer. Quand il commença à tomber, le jeune homme cria "Attention en bas!" et après une chute de quatre étages, il atterrit sur le sol neigeux. "Mettez-le bien en place." Natsu attrapa un sac à dos à proximité. "C'est l'endroit où il va tomber. Essayez de l'attraper."

Six jeunes hommes étendirent le drap entre eux. Quand Natsu largua le sac, ils le ratèrent. Il attrapa ensuite un ordinateur, débrancha les prises rapidement et le tint au-dessus du vide.

"Pas mon ordinateur ! piailla un étudiant.

\- Au moins vous l'attraperez cette fois." Natsu ricana en le lâchant. Le groupe ajusta l'angle. L'ordinateur arriva en plein centre de la couverture.

"Hey, jette le mien aussi. J'ai pas encore sauvegardé mon devoir."

Gray rit, c'était comme un jeu, et le petit garçon rit aussi. Roméo alla chercher l'autre ordinateur, et Natsu le laissa tomber de la fenêtre.

"Quelque chose de lourd, Gray, le pressa Natsu avant de crier à la foule en bas. Encore un, et après ce sera le gosse."

Gray repéra un gros sac remplit de matériel de camping et le rapporta. Ça semblait être la chose la plus lourde de la pièce et était à peu près de la même taille que Roméo. Natsu tint péniblement le paquet volumineux au dehors et lorsqu'il le lâcha, les étudiants autour du drap ne s'attendaient pas à son poids. La couverture s'affaissa et le sac heurta le matelas.

"Gardez-le bien tendu," leur cria Natsu. Puis il sourit à Roméo. "Ton oncle saura te rattraper. Prêt ?"

Il semblait hésitant.

"Regarde-moi, commença Natsu en se mettant à son niveau. Nous allons te garder aussi loin que possible du feu. Tu vas passer par la fenêtre, comme les ordinateurs et les sacs. Il y a des gars forts en bas qui sont prêt à te récupérer. Ton oncle te gardera en sécurité et aussi loin de l'incendie qu'il le peut. Quand tu seras en bas, reste près de lui et ne t'éloigne pas tant que ton père ne sera pas là. Compris ?"

Roméo acquiesça instantanément.

"Ok, camarade. C'est parti."

Gray s'avança. "Besoin d'aide ?"

Natsu souleva facilement le garçonnet de cinq ans et demi dans ses bras. "C'est bon." Il sourit et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, et cria vers la foule amassée, "Vous êtes près en bas ?

\- Ouais," hurla le groupe en chœur.

Natsu regarda Roméo. "Ça va aller. Ça va être amusant, comme si tu étais dans un parc d'attraction. Et pas de feu. Juste une petite chute et tu vas rebondir sur la couverture. Garde bien tes bras serrés, replie les autour de ta poitrine comme si tu te faisais un câlin, ne te mords pas la langue, et essaye d'atterrir sur tes fesses, pas sur la tête. Prêt ?"

Roméo hocha la tête.

Natsu sortit avec précautions de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur. Il entendit quelques exclamations venant d'en bas. D'autres groupes étaient sortis pour observer l'incendie, et aperçurent le sauvetage audacieux. Natsu pouvait ressentir l'air intérieur surchauffé mêlé à l'air extérieur froid et neigeux.

"On y est. Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois à Roméo.

\- Oui. Je veux le faire.

\- Alors je compte jusqu'à trois."

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et vit les six hommes tenant le drap regarder en l'air avec une concentration intense. Il était bien aligné avec eux, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait lancé le sac, pour être sûr d'être bien placé. Pourtant, son cœur battait frénétiquement. Si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, Roméo pouvait se casser une jambe... Ou même pire ! Et si ça marchait, il serait en sécurité, et peut-être même n'aurait-il plus peur du feu.

"Un."

Roméo se tenait totalement immobile, les bras resserrés, prêt pour la chute.

"Deux."

Gray chancela vers la fenêtre, dans le but d'arrêter ce sauvetage insensé, mais il priait surtout que tout se passe bien.

Natsu expira nerveusement et fixa Roméo dans les yeux. "Trois. Yeeha(1) !"

Il desserra sa prise et tout le monde retint son souffle. Roméo chuta, et Natsu et Gray observèrent tous les deux sa dégringolade avec fébrilité. Une fille cria, et un _pouf_ se fit entendre. La couverture s'affaissa presque entièrement sous le poids, mais elle suffit à casser la chute de Roméo, et le matelas amortit ce que les hommes ne purent supporter. Roméo s'extirpa de l'amas de tissu et s'esclaffa. Aussitôt son oncle le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec soulagement.

"Tout va bien en bas ?" hurla Natsu.

Roméo leva son pouce. "Ouais ! C'était cool !

\- Super." Natsu sourit, et disparut de l'embrasure, se reculant et s'adossant au mur en sentant l'adrénaline le submerger. "Oh putain, on a assuré !"

Gray sourit, sincèrement impressionné. "Tu es vraiment doué avec les enfants.

\- J'avais peur du feu quand j'étais petit. Mon père m'a aidé à la surmonter. Il était pompier, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. Il me sortait de cette façon par la fenêtre avant.

\- Ton père... te jetait par la fenêtre ?" Gray en resta bouche bée.

Natsu acquiesça. "Il y avait des exercices d'évacuation à la maison chaque mois. Il nous a appris, à mon frère et moi, toutes sortes de protections contre les incendies. Grâce à lui, je suis pas mal courageux," ajouta-t-il en riant.

Son cœur battait à toute allure après les sensations fortes dues au danger qu'il avait ressenti, et ça affectait son corps. C'était comme quand il participait à des compétitions sportives. Après un évènement pareil, l'adrénaline était écrasante. Et ça l'affectait d'une façon _bizarre_. Il constata qu'il était excité, et espéra que ça ne durerait pas. Pas cette fois, pas avec Gray en face de lui !

"Tu es rouge."

Natsu inspira bruyamment. "Désolé, c'est la poussée d'adrénaline." Il aurait vraiment préféré que Gray ne soit pas si proche de lui. Ses yeux semblaient enfiévrés et son visage était lui aussi rougi. Peut-être était-ce le manque d'oxygène. Pourtant, la façon dont Gray l'observait lui coupa le souffle.

"T'es sûr que ça va ? Nous devrions sortir d'ici.

\- Ça va... C'est juste que, si je vais dehors comme ça, ce sera gênant.

\- Comme...?" Avant que Gray ne puisse finir sa phrase, Natsu descendit ses mains et essaya de replacer son bas de pyjama aussi discrètement que possible. Quand Gray jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, il aperçut le renflement. " Houlà ! s'écria-t-il. Ouais, euh... Tu as un... Un _gros problème_ là.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant, comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste une poussée d'adrénaline. Tout redeviendra normal dans quelques instants. Il y a encore du temps avant que l'incendie n'arrive ici."

Gray se lécha les lèvres. "As-tu besoin d'aide pour t'en débarrasser ?"

Natsu eut un sursaut et le dévisagea avec ahurissement. "Q-quoi ?" murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme brun se repris, choqué de sa propre pensée. "Merde. Désolé. Euh... Ça devrait aller. L'air frais dehors te calmera et plus personne n'y pensera.

\- O-ouais," marmonna Natsu. Il était sûr que Gay venait de lui faire une proposition. Impossible ! Il devait sans doute le prendre de haut. "Hé, euh... es-tu... c'est certainement pas le bon moment pour demander ça, peut-être même le pire moment, mais... es-tu... peut-être... à tout hasard... tu sais... euh... gay ?" Natsu se tassa sur lui-même, un peu anxieux.

Gray le fixa silencieusement pendant un instant, stupéfait, avant d'admettre, "Je suis bisexuel."

Natsu eut un sourire de soulagement. "Tant mieux !" Il vit les yeux de Gray s'écarquiller. "Oups ! Je... Je veux dire... C'est cool. Tu sais... Vive la _Gay Pride_ !" Il sourit nerveusement. Ouais, très convaincant.

Gray s'approcha d'un pas, le coinçant contre le mur. "Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Euh, bisexuel. Peut-être pansexuel. Je sais pas trop encore, mais... certains gars..." La présence de Gray si proche de lui entretenait son désir. "Certains gars... Pas tous, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un gars avant, mais... Certains gars...

\- Suis-je l'un de ces gars ?" demanda Gray, se penchant davantage vers lui.

Natsu se détendit en sentant des doigts froids glisser sur son bras. "O-ouais. Tu es... carrément l'un de ces gars," gémit-il, demandant ce corps plus proche de lui.

Gray sourit en coin devant l'air aguicheur de Natsu. "Es-tu toujours aussi excité quand tu jettes des gamins par les fenêtres ?"

Natsu lui lança un regard noir. "Non ! C'est le danger, l'adrénaline, l'incendie, et t-..." Sa gorge se noua d'appréhension.

"Et moi ? termina Gray, remontant ses doigts sur le bras de Natsu. T'es un drôle de type, toi. Il y a une heure, tu savais à peine qui j'étais. Alors que moi, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Natsu, je t'observe depuis pas mal de temps."

Le souffle de Natsu se coupa sous la surprise. "Tu... m'observais... moi ?"

Gray sourit et hocha la tête. "Toi, ton frère... Même s'il ne m'intéressait pas. Tu es celui avec le sourire.

\- Sourire ?

\- J'aime ton sourire, précisa Gray, rapprochant son corps du sien. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que toi tu pensais. T'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un préférant les mecs. Tu sortais avec cette pom-pom girl blonde, après tout."

Natsu rougit. "Tu sortais avec une fille de l'équipe de natation.

\- Au final, c'était une vrai stalkeuse."

Natsu était plutôt flatté que Gray soit intéressé par lui. Il voulait vraiment essayer quelque chose... Maintenant !

"Embrasse-moi," gémit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux à demi fermés.

Gray ricana doucement. "T'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi, hein ?

\- C'est pas mon style, admit-il. S'il te plaît. À cause de toute cette adrénaline, mon cœur ne se calmera pas."

Gray promena des ongles taquins sur la joue de Natsu. "Ce n'est vraiment _que_ l'adrénaline ?

\- Et les flammes, concéda-t-il. Et... Et toi.

\- Et moi, hein ?" susurra Gray.

Natsu attrapa brutalement la ceinture de Gray et le tira en avant. "Absolument, approuva-t-il en ricanant. Il se ressaisit et rit bêtement. "Je... Je n'agis pas comme ça devant les gens que je ne connais pas, mais...

\- C'est bon," l'interrompit Gray.

Natsu leva les yeux, déconcerté. "Ah ouais ?"

Gray se pencha vers les lèvres de Natsu. "Ouais." Il lui donna un petit baiser. "T'es un foutu héros." Il l'embrassa encore. "Je voudrais pas que les gens voient le héros avec une érection." Il inclina la mâchoire de Natsu pour l'embrasser plus profondément. "Je ne peux pas non plus sortir de ce bâtiment en feu sans toi. Ton frère me tuerait." Il tendit son bras et laissa ses doigts effleurer le renflement. "Mais tu me seras redevable."

Il lui devrait quelque chose ? Le même _service_ ? "Dre," soupira Natsu.

Il le corrigea avec mépris, agacé. "Gray !

\- Gray," répéta Natsu. Bon sang, c'était pas le moment de merder sur son nom !

"Peu importe. C'est pas grave." Il passa sa main sous l'élastique du pyjama de Natsu. Celui-ci geignit bruyamment lorsque les doigts frais s'emparèrent de lui. Gray le fit taire. "C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il encore, souriant devant l'air satisfait du jeune homme face à lui. Alors, tu veux... ça ?" Il caressa fermement son érection, écoutant les gémissements fiévreux. Il lâcha un petit rire. "Pervers.

\- Je n'en suis pas un, c'est la vérité, protesta Natsu. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

\- Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant, hein ? le questionna Gray, amusé. Je t'intéresse tant que ça ? T'es si amoureux que tu abandonnes tes bonnes manières de Texan et attends qu'un étranger te branle dans la chambre d'un autre gars ?"

Natsu bredouilla quelque chose, les joues cramoisies.

"Hé ! J'en suis flatté, ajouta Gray doucement. Quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que toi qui s'intéresse à ma petite personne, continua-t-il en léchant le contour des lèvres de Natsu. Je vais devoir te montrer comment embrassent les Canadiens."

Natsu sentit sa tête heurter le mur sous la force du baiser de Gray, sa bouche envahie par une saveur rappelant Noël et l'hiver.

"Gray, appela-t-il en frissonnant.

\- Bravo. C'est le bon cette fois-ci, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas doué avec les prénoms. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- T'inquiète pas, Tex(2). Je suis aussi mauvais, à la fois pour les noms et... les problèmes avec l'adrénaline." Il se frotta contre Natsu, le pressant fermement contre le mur, son érection heurtant sa hanche. "Ça va être rapide, l'avertit Gray.

\- Uh-huh, grogna Natsu.

\- Je veux dire _très_ rapide. Comme le genre ton-colloc'-est-sous-la-douche-et-tu-dois-finir-avant-qu'il-n'en-sorte.

\- C'est bon. C'est..."

Avant que Natsu n'ai eu le temps de le rassurer, Gray poussa contre lui et commença à branler le membre de Natsu aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Natsu eut l'impression que tout son air était chassé hors de ses poumons. Il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles, et elle ne l'avait jamais touché qu'avec une délicatesse intimidée, ce qui était déjà plutôt agréable. Personne ne l'avait jamais empoigné comme ça. Gray savait exactement comment le tenir et comment le caresser, certainement grâce aux années d'entrainement sur lui-même. Natsu en avait le souffle coupé par le plaisir, le dos arqué contre le mur.

"De dehors, ils peuvent nous voir ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

\- Non, on est bien placé, répondit Gray, pantelant. Dieu, t'es si chaud dans ma main.

\- Nngh !

\- Hey, Tex." Gray se rapprocha de son oreille. "Ça me dérangerait pas d'enrouler un lasso autour de ton corps et de te regarder ruer comme un étalon sauvage." Natsu réagit violemment à ses paroles. "Tu veux que je sois ton cowboy, Tex ? Ou tu préfères chevaucher ? Je m'en fiche tant que je t'entends gémir mon nom.

\- A-ah !"

Gray sourit malicieusement. "T'aime bien quand je parle crûment, hein ?

\- P-peut-être, confessa-t-il, honteux.

\- Tant mieux, ricana Gray, parce que j'adore ça. J'adore te caresser. J'imagine que c'est vrai quand ils disent que _tout est plus gros au Texas_. J'adorerais sucer cette queue texane.

\- Oh Dieu, ou-...

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Natsu leva les yeux, déçu. "Quoi ?

\- Quand je suce des queues, murmura Gray avant de mordiller le lobe de Natsu, j'aime prendre mon temps. Les canadiens ne s'enfilent pas la nourriture comme les Américains. Nous la savourons... jusqu'à... la dernière... goutte.

\- Ahhh !

\- Touche moi aussi."

Natsu tendit la main vers le caleçon de Gray pour ne trouver que son érection libérée, le sous-vêtement déjà au sol. Il l'enserra avec le même rythme effréné, et Gray lâcha un gémissement.

"Putain, oui, comme ça." Gray tira violemment sur le bas de pyjama de Natsu, qui chuta à ses chevilles, pour avoir plus d'aisance. "On doit se dépêcher. Le feu arrive.

\- Nnnhh... Je sais.

\- Tu aimes cette idée. Tu aimes le danger. T'es l'un de ces accros à l'adrénaline, hein ? Je suis ta nouvelle dose ?"

Brusquement, Gray eu l'impression d'avoir été poussé par un rhinocéros. Il fut plaqué contre le lit le plus proche, et en un instant, Natsu était au-dessus de lui, son regard furieux brillant à la lueur de la lune hivernale.

"Tu n'es pas une dose d'adrénaline, s'écria Natsu avec indignation. Tu es ce que je veux, et j' _obtiens_ ce que je _veux_."

Il poussa ses hanches contre Gray, se frottant contre lui.

"Ahh ! Natsu !" Gray écouta le lit grincer et les ressorts cliqueter avec les mouvements de Natsu. "Merde ! Oh merde !"

Natsu descendit sa main et les caressa tous les deux en roulant ses hanches, et grogna plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait jamais osé, en vivant dans une résidence emplie de jeunes hommes. Ils pouvaient être bruyants cette fois-ci, puisque tout le monde était dehors. Au lointain, ils entendirent les sirènes des camions de pompier se rapprocher.

"Natsu !

\- Presque," siffla-t-il. Il pouvait sentir la fumée et la chaleur augmenter. Ça se rapprochait, et lui aussi. "Ah ! Merde, Gray !

\- Oui, dépêche-toi, l'exhorta-t-il. Fais ce que tu dois faire. Juste dépêche-toi.

\- G-Gray...

\- Je veux te voir jouir.

\- N-... C'est...

\- Plus vite! intima-t-il avec gravité. Je ne plaisante pas, je peux entendre l'incendie."

Natsu réalisa qu'il avait raison. Les flammes étaient proches, très proches. L'odeur, le goût acre de la fumée, les craquements et chuintements du bois et des appareils qui s'enflammaient, tout cela fit s'emballer son pouls.

Gray l'embrassa. "Les flammes arrivent, insista-t-il, enjôleur. Tu vas jouir bientôt. Je veux que tu viennes avant les flammes. Jouis pour moi, Natsu. Montre-moi. " Il l'embrassa encore et encore. "Montre-moi ton visage."

Natsu rejeta sa tête en arrière et accéléra.

"Oui, ce visage, gémit Gray. Putain oui, ce visage. Tellement sexy." Il tira violemment sur les cheveux roses et l'embrassa profondément. "Dieu, je suis heureux que tu m'aies enfin remarqué."

Natsu haleta. Gray était... heureux ? Heureux pour ça ? Heureux d'être avec Natsu ? Le bonheur remplit son cœur au l'instant même où il sentit que son corps ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Natsu poussa un rugissement, et Gray sentit l'humidité contre son sexe, dégoulinant et rendant la friction encore meilleure. Natsu trembla, se caressant lentement jusqu'au bout en fixant les yeux bleus de Gray. Dès qu'il sentit Natsu finir, Gray attrapa ses épaules et inversa leurs positions sans ménagement. Il prit la relève, poussant dans le creux de la hanche de Natsu, ne se dérangeant plus avec la délicatesse et les préliminaires.

"Chevauche-moi, camarade, plaisanta Natsu.

\- Le Canada sera toujours _au-dessus_ des Etats-Unis."

La remarque fit rire Natsu. "Ferme-la, Canuck." Il plongea son visage dans son cou, mordant et suçant.

"Ah, merde !" jura Gray dans un gémissement. Un mélange de friction, de caresse avec sa propre main, et de la douleur érotique de la morsure de Natsu le fit basculer en moins d'une minute, et il se répandit sur le torse de Natsu et le lit en dessous. Gray s'effondra, respirant péniblement. Ses poumons le brûlaient. La fumée s'infiltrait de plus en plus dans la chambre. C'était fou, complètement fou. Ils venaient de pratiquement s'envoyer en l'air _dans un bâtiment en flammes_ !

"Je ne sais pas à qui est ce lit, lâcha Natsu, mais il est ruiné."

Gray rit avec lassitude et roula sur le côté. "Ouais. Avec un peu de chance, il va brûler et on aura pas à expliquer ce bordel." Il leva les yeux au plafond. "Oh, wow. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'est certainement la fumée, expliqua Natsu. On devrait sortir de là."

Ils utilisèrent les draps pour essuyer grossièrement les tâches humides et s'empressèrent de se rhabiller.

Natsu détourna les yeux, se sentant à la fois heureux et coupable. "Désolé pour tout ça."

Gray releva la tête, un sourcil haussé. " De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est pas comme si ça m'avait dérangé.

\- Je ne fais jamais ça si je ne suis pas en couple.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Gray avec un petit sourire. On peut en être un."

La mâchoire de Natsu s'en décrocha. "T'es sérieux ?

\- Tu crois que je l'aurais proposé sans être sérieux ?

\- T'es pas obligé. Je veux dire, c'était juste sur le moment et...

\- Ferme-la." Gray lui lança un regard noir, avant de l'embrasser en silence puis de chuchoter. "Ferme-la, c'est tout." Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, appréciant le goût de l'autre sur leur langue. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'observe depuis longtemps. Je te voulais, mais j'avais peur. J'ai été un foutu stalker, et tu ne m'as pas remarqué une seule fois." Il reprit les lèvres de Natsu brutalement, dévoilant sa frustration et sa joie maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. "Ça m'étonne que tu veuilles finalement de moi. Putain, je suis heureux, déclara-t-il en riant, refoulant ses larmes.

\- Moi aussi," murmura Natsu. Son premier petit-ami !

"Mais nous devons vraiment y aller, reprit Gray.

\- Ouais, ils vont s'inquiéter."

Dès qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, la fumée les assaillit. Gray porta ses mains à sa bouche et se mit à tousser. Natsu ramassa l'écharpe blanche et en tendit un bout à Gray avant de couvrir sa propre bouche avec l'extrémité restante. Ils passèrent dans le couloir et aperçurent l'incendie déchaîné de l'autre côté. Gray laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. C'était une chose de sentir la fumée et d'entendre le crépitement du feu. C'en était une autre d'être à moins de trente mètres d'un mur de flammes.

"Tout va bien, rassura Natsu, tirant sur son bras. Il est assez loin. Nous devons quand même nous dépêcher. Le feu a peut-être affaiblit le plancher et doit être en train de dégrader les poutres. C'est pourtant la fumée le pire. Ça peut causer une désorientation et une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. La plupart des morts ne sont pas causées par les flammes, mais par les inhalations de fumée."

Ils se hâtèrent vers les escaliers. Gray dut s'arrêter et tousser avant de se remettre en route, mais Natsu les poussait à continuer.

"Tu auras besoin d'oxygène, nota-t-il avec inquiétude. Putain, je suis vraiment con, à t'avoir retenu dans la fumée comme ça.

\- Tout va... _tousse_... Bien. J'en avais envie aussi." Il toussa et expulsa quelque chose de noir de ses poumons. Oh chié ! Il ne pensait pas en avoir inhalé autant. "Tu en sais beaucoup à ce propos. Ce sont des choses que ton père t'a enseigné ? Tu as dit que c'était un pompier.

\- Ouais, il était incroyable. Mon père était un héros."

Gray réalisa quelque chose. "Etait ?" répéta-t-il précautionneusement.

Le sourire fier de Natsu vola en éclats. "O-ouais... _Etait_."

Le "Dans un incendie ?" sortit tout seul. Gray se sentit immédiatement embarrassé. Lui demander la cause de la mort ! Quel manque de tact ! Mais il était encore étourdi, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Natsu ouvrit la marche dans les escaliers, tirant Gray derrière lui tout en se concentrant sur son passé douloureux. "Il... Ce jour-là... Il ne portait pas son équipement, sinon ç'aurait été différent." Il tourna à un palier et continua sa descente dans les escaliers en colimaçon, se rapprochant de l'air frais. "Nous étions endormis quand le détecteur de fumée a sonné. Bien entendu, nous savions tous quoi faire. Mais l'incendie agissait étrangement. Il s'étendait trop rapidement. On a appris plus tard que c'était en fait un incendie criminel, déclenché par un imbécile appelé Acnologia qui voulait juste voir le monde brûler. Même avec les voies d'évacuations préparées bien à l'avance, nous avons failli ne pas nous en sortir. Je suis tombé, ai inhalé quelque chose de mauvais et me suis effondré. C'est mon père qui m'a porté à l'extérieur. Puis il est retourné en courant à l'intérieur. Il a continué à sortir des gens et à en chercher d'autres, sans s'arrêter. Il a sauvé sept personnes, mais quand il est reparti pour aider un voisin plus âgé, il... Il n'est jamais revenu. Il n'était pas en service, mais il a été un pompier jusqu'au bout. Ils l'ont enterré comme un _héros_ ," insista-t-il, la souffrance toujours bien présente.

Gray fit la moue devant le triste souvenir de cet acte de courage altruiste. "Oui, un héros, sans aucun doute." Ils atteignirent un autre palier et firent une pause, Gray toussant encore. Il donna ensuite un coup dans l'épaule de Natsu. "Toi aussi, maintenant. Un héros, suivant les traces de ton père."

Natsu lâcha un rire un peu gêné. "Tout ce que j'ai fait a été de jeter un gosse par une fenêtre.

\- Tu t'es précipité sans hésiter dans un bâtiment en flammes et a sauvé la vie de cet enfant." Gray saisit son bras et le regarda fièrement. "T'es un vrai héros."

Natsu frissonna et sourit. Les doigts de Gray étaient glacés, mais c'était agréable. Ces mains lui avaient donné un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il voulait plus de ces mains. Sans réfléchir, Natsu amena les doigts de Gray à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur ses jointures. Ce dernier rougit furieusement.

"Je te préviens, déclara Natsu. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un mec.

\- Alors je ferais en sorte que ce soit une belle expérience," répondit Gray en souriant. Ils reprirent leur descente. "Alors, que des petites-amies jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais pas intéressé par les garçons avant la toute fin du lycée, et il m'a fallu un an de plus pour comprendre pourquoi je me sentais différent autour de quelques gars de l'équipe. Et toi ?

\- J'ai d'abord su que j'aimais les mecs. J'étais très attiré par mon demi-frère quand j'étais petit. J'ai simplement supposé que j'étais gay, mais j'ai commencé à aimer les filles de plus en plus à la puberté. À ce moment-là, j'étais un peu perdu. Est-ce que j'étais gay, ou alors hétéro, est-ce que j'aimais les filles parce que la société disait que je devais les aimer, ou parce que je les aimais sincèrement ? J'ai finalement réalisé que j'aimais les deux.

\- Et bisexuel, pas pansexuel ?"

Gray secoua la tête. "Je me suis aussi posé la question. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui me plait. Les zones floues ne m'attirent pas : les filles masculines, les garçons efféminés, les _genderfluid_ , ou les travestis. Les personnes transgenres non plus j'imagine, mais je n'en connais aucune. Je n'ai rien contre ces gens; c'est juste comme ça que je suis. Je veux une femme féminine ou un homme masculin, pas au milieu." Ils rejoignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée, et Gray prit la main de Natsu un instant. "C'est pourquoi je t'ai trouvé parfait, ajouta-t-il doucement. Tu as corps bien fichu, t'es sportif, et ton sourire m'a séduit la première fois que je t'ai vu rire avec des amis au restaurant universitaire.

\- Mon sourire, hein ? T'es juste un sacré romantique !

\- Ferme-la," le coupa-t-il, embarrassé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la résidence. "Alors quel est ton genre de mec ?"

Natsu s'arrêta devant la porte, se retourna vers Gray, le toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser nonchalamment les épaules. "Quoi que tu sois, c'est mon genre."

Avant que Gray ne puisse demander autre chose, Natsu ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent au moment où les gyrophares des camions de pompier s'arrêtèrent. L'un des hommes courut vers eux, et Natsu en reconnut qu'ils avaient probablement besoin d'oxygène, même si Gray persistait à dire qu'il allait bien. Natsu le savait mieux que lui. Même une légère baisse du niveau d'oxygène était mauvaise. Ils furent amenés sur le côté, hors du chemin des pompiers qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il ne restait personne et préparaient les lances d'incendies pour éteindre le feu. Un secouriste leur tendit des masques à oxygène, et Natsu conseilla à Gray de respirer profondément.

"Natsu !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se retourna juste au moment où Zeref le percutait, sanglotant d'anxiété.

"Tu es un idiot, de te jeter là-dedans. As-tu idée...? Après Papa...

\- Je sais, Zeref, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, étreignant son frère. C'est pour ça que je devais y aller. À cause de Papa.

\- Je sais. C'est ce que j'ai pensé." Il frappa quand même la tête de Natsu. "Ne fais plus jamais ça. Ou du moins pas devant moi. Je ne peux pas... pas devant moi... pas une deuxième fois." Il se recroquevilla, pleurant contre la poitrine de Natsu.

Natsu enlaça Zeref et lui réitéra ses excuses encore et encore. Zeref était plus vieux, il se souvenait beaucoup plus clairement de ce jour, et Natsu devait reconnaitre qu'il connaissait leur père mieux que lui-même, ou en tout cas l'avait connu plus longtemps. Zeref n'aurait pas pu supporter la disparition d'un autre membre de sa famille.

"Enfile le masque à oxygène, lui ordonna-t-il, l'ajustant sur le visage de son frère avec inquiétude. Tu n'as pas avalé trop de fumée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Prendre de petites inspirations, rester près du sol, garder la porte fermée pour limiter la fumée, toutes les règles de Papa.

\- Bien. Et t'en a pris, du temps ! J'ai eu peur que la fumée ne t'ait désorienté. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps au monoxyde de carbone pour agir, tu sais !

\- Je sais, Zeref. Je sais."

À côté d'eux, Gray sourit en voyant tout ce que Zeref savait sur les incendies, exactement comme Natsu. Ces deux-là étaient incontestablement des frères, même s'ils n'en avaient pas l'air.

"Sérieusement, le réprimanda Zeref, ne fais plus jamais un truc aussi stupide !

\- Je ne le ferais plus, sauf pour toi, le rassura Natsu, souriant à son frère. Si c'est toi dans les flammes, je viendrais te chercher sans hésiter une seule seconde, comme Papa l'a fait."

Zeref leva son regard larmoyant avec ébahissement, souriant brièvement devant les yeux semblables à ceux de leur père, avant de retomber sur la poitrine de Natsu. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ?" marmonna-t-il.

Natsu le serra dans ses bras. "Pour te rendre fou, Zeref."

De l'ambulance, ils observèrent la résidence en flammes être aspergée d'eau. Gray étendit le bras pour atteindre la main de Natsu, heureux qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Natsu jeta un regard à leurs mains avant de sourire à Gray. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était vraiment insensé, et il se serait pris une dérouillée par son père pour avoir mis sa vie en danger juste à cause d'un peu d'adrénaline, mais Natsu savait que c'était plus que ça. Il désirait Gray ! Il avait craint que dès qu'ils seraient sortis, tout serait fini, comme un rêve. Gray se serait éloigné, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé. Et voici où ils en étaient, à se tenir la main.

"Comment vous vous sentez, tous les deux ?"

La question fit tressaillir Natsu, et Gray retira sa main avec un sursaut. Une secouriste s'approcha et contrôla leurs signes vitaux.

"On... On va bien, bredouilla Gray.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux de vous emmener à l'hôpital."

\- Je vais bien, vraiment," s'entêta Gray, redoutant les hôpitaux.

\- Je me suis assuré qu'on garde nos bouches couvertes et qu'on reste baissé," la renseigna Natsu.

Elle hocha la tête. "Vos niveaux d'oxygène sont stables, en effet. Si vous sentez une brûlure dans vos poumons ou des désorientations, vous devez immédiatement demander des soins médicaux. Il peut y avoir des vapeurs toxiques dans la fumée qui ont été absorbées par votre peau."

Natsu la remercia. "Et au fait, comment va le petit ?

\- Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont sauvé ? Il a été chanceux que vous soyez là, et par la fenêtre, à ce que j'ai compris. C'est un petit bonhomme courageux. Il a quelques problèmes à cause de l'inhalation de fumée. Vu son âge, il a été envoyé en observation à l'hôpital mais ça devrait aller pour lui.

\- Super," lâcha Natsu en un soupir de soulagement. Il retira le masque à oxygène, et avec Gray, ils remercièrent l'équipe d'urgence. Natsu regarda son frère, qui s'était apaisé. "Nous devrions nous éloigner," conseilla-t-il, tirant Zeref derrière lui. Il savait à quel point son frère était effrayé par les images de bâtiments en feu, même à la télévision. "Nos affaires seront foutues. Ça craint. Je me demande où on va dormir.

\- Freed et quelques autres proposaient d'aller s'installer au campus de Sigma Tau, leur indiqua Zeref.

\- Ugh ! Je déteste ces mecs-là, grommela Natsu.

\- Je sais, mais je leur ai déjà dit que j'y allais. Natsu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce gars...

\- Sting ! coupa-t-il avec mépris. C'est une petite merde prétentieuse.

\- Oui, lui. Ne te bats pas, d'accord ?

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, et Sigma Tau avec. J'irai ailleurs."

Gray les interrompit. "Je vais aller voir mon frère Lyon pour avoir des habits de rechange et j'irai dans le café ouvert 24h/24 du campus. Si tu veux dormir, tu pourras rester sur son canapé. Ça ne le dérangera pas.

\- Et toi alors ?" demanda Natsu.

Gray rit et secoua la tête. "Impossible que je dorme après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En plus je travaille à six heures.

\- Oh, murmura Natsu, avant de retrouver le sourire. Alors je te tiendrai compagnie. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à m'endormir non plus."

Gray lui adressa un petit sourire. "Ça me semble pas mal." Il lécha légèrement sa lèvre. "Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

\- Sois sûr d'être à l'heure en cours, Natsu. Incendie ou pas, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rater ton cours de math," lui rappela Zeref avec sévèrité.

Natsu grogna d'agacement. Il leva les yeux vers Gray et vit les siens briller. Il prit une bouffée d'air malaisée. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de repos cette nuit, et qu'ils n'allaient pas finir au café avant l'aurore.

Zeref sourit en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. "Bon, j'y vais. Natsu ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gray, avant de prendre Natsu à part. Il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Vous avez des protections ?"

Natsu fit un bond en arrière, rougissant instantanément. "Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ouvertement, mais je connais tes préférences pour les garçons, il y a quelques rumeurs sur Gray, et vous deux étiez bien trop long pour n'avoir que secouru un enfant. Il a un suçon, et vu comment vous vous regardez, ça crève les yeux. Alors je suis sérieux : avez-vous des protections ?"

Natsu détourna les yeux. Franchement, son frère était impossible ! "Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça pendant qu'on sortait, protesta-t-il.

\- Ils vendent des préservatifs à la supérette près du café. Tu ferais mieux d'en acheter quelques-uns.

\- Comment sais-tu... Non, oublie," soupira-t-il. Zeref était plus âgé après tout. Il avait beau toujours avoir le nez fourré dans un livre, il avait visiblement connu quelques nuits de folies dans sa vie.

"Je suis sérieux !

\- Je sais, je le ferai," répondit-il sèchement, mortifié d'avoir cette conversation avec son frère. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, et sourit en réalisant qu'il avait compris sa bisexualité et l'avait acceptée pleinement. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs, au grand dam de Zeref, puis le salua de la main. Il s'approcha de Gray en souriant.

"Que voulait-il ? demanda Gray, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'homme mystérieux qui les observait avec des yeux mornes.

\- Pas grand-chose, c'était juste un grand frère se préoccupant de son petit frère, répondit-il doucement. Sérieusement, s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement mort tout petit.

\- Heureusement qu'il est encore ton colocataire." Ils s'éloignèrent silencieusement de la lumière aveuglante des gyrophares et de la foule rassemblée. "Et si on n'allait pas au café ?"

Natsu tressaillit, mais Gray lui sourit.

"J'ai un peu menti. Mon frère n'est pas en ville. J'ai les clés de chez lui." Il fit courir sa main le long du bras de Natsu. "Je sais aussi où il range ses préservatifs."

Natsu déglutit bruyamment avant de sourire en coin. "Qui est le pervers, à présent ?

\- Toi, si tu acceptes ma proposition, plaisanta Gray.

\- Ce serait impoli de refuser ton hospitalité, et c'est une des choses que les Texans connaissent bien, rétorqua Natsu, se glissant contre la poitrine de Gray. Nous sommes des experts en hospitalité.

\- Oh ? Est-ce la seule chose en laquelle tu es doué ?

\- Nous sommes aussi bon pour dompter les chevaux sauvages.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais être dompté ?

\- Qui a dit que c'était toi, qui était sauvage ?

\- Alors tu es en train de dire que tu veux me désarçonner ?"

Natsu ricana avec concupiscence. "Oh que oui !"

Gray rit et se pencha vers lui. "Yeehaa, camarade," murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

FIN

* * *

(1) expression de joie associée aux cowboys (Natsu est originaire du Texas).

(2) pour "Texan".

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire, et en tout cas n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, que ce soit si vous avez aimé cette fiction, ou ce que vous pensez de la traduction, c'est toujours apprécié !


End file.
